The Stars Cannot Shine Without Darkness
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In which the release of The Darkness reveals a certain set of deep dark secrets, leaves everyone with more questions then answers, unravels a series of unbelievable events, and everything is never as it seems. Just the usual when it comes to this sort of thing. No biggie.


Michael looked up at the sudden feeling, the _presence,_ outside the cage. So familiar and lost so long ago he almost didn't know what to think. He'd been alone down in this cage for eternities, and to have _him_ of all angels come down here to seek him out was something that he hadn't even allowed to cross his mind.

It was faint, tentative, shy about reaching out to him and that only encouraged him to come closer. To move, crawl across the cage, and press his forehad to the cool metal keeping him from the outside world. HIs grace reached just as tentative as if waiting to be attacked or rebuked for wondering.

He reached out for the other being, his grace lightly prodding at the cold and so dearly missed grace of a younger brother, a particular little brother.

"Michael?", the voice shook on itself, unsure, and so unnaturally frightened, "Michael?"

"I am here little one, I am here."

That was the voice of his little brother, his beloved baby brother, the one and only surpise that was ever thrown at him that actually threw him for a loop. That was the voice of what once was a little squirming bundle of pale skin and the most purest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

The little brother whom had disappeared on him.

They pushed closer, grace reaching out for him in panic and he enveloped it, wrapping around it with soothing warmness, "Michael I don't know what to do, what's going on, I'm scared."

This was not the Lucifer who had been taken from him in the cage so long before, that one so cold and unfamiliar, a shadow of what his brother had once been. Cocky and arrogant.

But this was his Lucifer, his brother, shy and soft spoken, so unsure of himself and always doubting.

And frightened. So terrified.

"Tell me what happened little one, tell me so I may help, tell me what's frightened you so."

He felt the other go still, clearly not expecting this soft of reaction, and in that moment he wanted nothing more then to pull the younger into his arms and wrap him in his wings until whatever had made him so frightened was gone.

"The...The Darkness is back again. They want me to take her back but I can't. I don't want to. Does that make me a bad guy cause I don't want to? Cause I refuse? I don't want her back Micha. She hurts me! I don't know what to do!"

Well that just was not an option. There was no way in this universe or the next he was going to allow anyone to give his sweet little brother that dreaded curse back. Not even Father, He could go and kiss his ass for all he cared. It was a shame it took him this long to figure it out, but his Luci was much more important then their damned Aunt.

"I wish I knew how to get you out."

"Step back."

His grace was rolling, in the need to defend his Home from the likes of her and the desire to curl around the younger being in comfort. The other did as he was told and when Michael was sure he was safe enough distance away he let his head fall back. The cage was designed to contain the power of the second eldest.

But not him.

Not when he let his true form go and released his entire grace completely.

He had the power to destroy galaxies.

This little prison of steel and iron would do little to stop him from getting to his frightened baby brother.

Michael was met on the outside, amidst the ruble and dust, with a smaller body slamming into his. Arms wrapped around him tightly and a cold face was pressed into his chest. His own arms curled around the smaller form, a large hand cupping the back of his soft head.

"Sshhh, I am here now, we will figure this out together."

He kissed the soft blonde curls, "And you won't take that dreaded mark back either. I won't allow it. We will find another way."

"Michael I was so scared, they were so mad at me, I didn't even know what I had done."

There was so much going on at the same moment he didn't know what was more important. The fact that Lucifer was this small again? That he was this frightened? That he didn't remember? All of this was important and they needed to figure out as much as they as to what was going on.

He pulled him back only slightly, "What do you remember, little one?", and wiped away stray tears with his thumbs tenderly. Cupping the back of his head with both hands, palms keeping hold of his cheeks ensuring he could not look away, he made sure to keep his eyes and tone soft as it would do no good to spook him now.

"I-I don't...You...I had just pranked you...turned your wings pink again and you were getting back at me. We were in the Garden. You were under your favorite apple tree doing that smirk you do, and you were getting revenge for my prank with your grace on my left wing."

Michael smiled at Lucifer's light blush and pulled him back into a hug again, savoring the feeling of his cool wet cheek nuzzling into his chest.

That was some time ago then.

Lucifer had stopped pulling such pranks after they got little Raphael and Gabriel. They hadn't played like that since it was just them two and Father in the Garden.

"Brother they're calling me back. I don't want to go back! They're gonna make me-"

"Ssshhhh, remember what I told you? No one makes us do anything. We should get back to whomever is calling you. We will go back together. I won't let her have you again little one, do not fret, you are safe, hush now."

Lucifer nodded, sniffling into his chest, and showed him where to go. It wasn't like he was expecting a big welcome but at the reaction he did receive he wondered breifly if his darling little brother had told _anyone_ where he was going and what he was doing.

Though the better part of him that knew his sweet little Luci supplied that answer for him, _'most likely not.'_

The gun pointed at his face was most certainly a surprise though.

 _"Michael!"_


End file.
